Defining Gravity
by wayward-author
Summary: Ever since they met at a playground, they were fascinated by how the body could fly, twist, and spin in the air through dance. Ever since, they had a passion growing. Years later, the group of friends meet in middle school and sparks a tale of drama, love, and tragedy. (Many pairings, all will be revealed soon.) AUDancerVerse
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there dearies~. This is a new chapter fic that has been buzzing around in my mind for a while now since I first saw this MEP on youtube. I'll post it up soon, I just want to see how this and the first chapter go. I hope you like this AU idea of mine. Enjoy!**

_**Prologue **_

When the music takes over, there's nothing else anyone could do. It makes them move in such a way that awes those around them. They use to be such beginners, and now their practically famous in the dance community, almost infamous in society. Yet, no one knows their identity. They always wore some type of bandana or half masks. It may seem silly, but they all had a purpose for doing so.

When the six of them meet, they were still small, six and seven year olds all meeting at a playground. They found it funny at how all of them had such hair colors and matching eyes. They were playing tag and sliding down slides and swinging on swings when they heard a commotion. Like any curious kid, they decided to go check it out and found fate knocking on their doors. In front of there was a crowd. With their small bodies, they quickly slipped through to the front.

Once there, they saw a man spinning on his hands as he twisted his body in the air. He seemed to float up a few feet before landing on the heel of his shoe, following the momentum of his speed to glide through the twirl of his body, setting back into the routine of his other partners. The way they moved, balanced, and flipped, it was as if gravity didn't apply to them. To any kid, it was amazing indeed. They stood and watched until the end, watching as the group danced against another that had tricks of their own.

After they were done, the children walked back to the playground, speechless. They stared at each other, their thoughts scattered before they turned to the one who more than likely knew what it was. His skin was darker than the rest with dark blue hair and eyes.

"To tell you the truth, I've only ever heard of such a thing, but on the streets, it's called breakdancing." He told them. "There are two or more crews and they battle it out to see who's better."

"For what reason, though? What's so great about winning such a small competition?" The boy with green hair and eyes asked. The darker boy shrugged.

"Bragging rights? Probably a safer way to settle disputes? Something along those lines."

"Whatever the reason, it looks like fun, suu!" The blond kid of the bunch exclaimed. He was jumping from excitement. "I wanna move like that, suu!"

"Hmmm, it seems like a lot of work thouggghhhh." The tallest boy stated as he sucked on a piece of candy. He had many more in his pocket that made his mouth water more from the thought of them.

"I would like to move in such a way as well." The lighter blue haired boy replied. It was already hard for him to be noticed, but with those moves, he might be able to be recognized. "I wonder how high I can go before gravity takes hold again." A hand was placed on his shoulder. He looked to the red head beside him, noticing a thoughtful smile.

"I was thinking the same thing." The red head turned to all the others. "It seems like something fun to start. If we ever meet again, let's try it." It may have sounded like a suggestion, but they knew from the look in his eyes that it was an order. The six of them spent the rest of the day talking and messing around, each trying to start their own moves while the others laughed and pointed out their mistakes. Once it got late enough, they went their separate ways. It would be years before they would see each other once again.


	2. Chapter One: Reunion

**Well lovelies, here's the first chapter. I hope you enjoy it and thank you to those who reviewed. It means a lot. And to the guest that reviewed, I have to ask, does this chapter suit to your liking?**

**Also, promote time. There's an author on here that I'm pretty good friends with and her fanfics are so good. She's amazing and everything and her name is SereneMelodies. Go check her out if you haven't and say hi. She's really nice!**

**Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Song: Reunion by Stars**

_**Chapter One: Reunion**_

It's been years since that fateful day at the park. Each child went home that night, unknowing of what fate had in store for them. They continued to grow within their own little worlds with their own little families. Some more privileged than others. They tried to not think about the others, tried to concentrate on their own abilities, but once in a while, they thought back on their impossible promise. How were they even sure they would run into each other after so much time has passed. One could have moved, forget, or not get into the school they all agreed on.

Teiko Middle school was part of a high end school system that held students from pre-school to twelfth grade. It was for the prestigious families and those who are smart enough to earn the scholarship. The reason they agreed on such a school was because two from the group had been going since pre-school and since the scholarship program starts in middle school, it seemed like a good time to begin their little idea. All they had to do was buy their time.

For Aomine Daiki, it was slow. The boy had dark skin, unusually for someone of Japanese descent, with dark blue eyes and hair. He did not let it get him down, even in the slumps. He never told his friends how poor he was; just that he lived in a different neighborhood than the others and knew the rules of the streets from family members. He never told them how his mother was an alcoholic prostitute with tendencies to forget about him or who is father would beat him in a daily basis. No one needed to know that. It was his problem, and his alone.

With the house shabby and dangerous people at every corner, Aomine had to learn the underground rules pretty quickly. Still, nothing kept down his cheerful childlike side, especially with his friend Momoi. She helped him through a lot, even without knowing of the abuse he received. He was a rowdy boy, what else would people think when he shows up with scrapes and bruises. At least he had Momoi to take care of his wounds. Somehow, she never found out about the cracked ribs.

When he met the others at the playground, not only did he find a passion, but a way out of his hell. If he can get into Teiko Middle School, he could work to a future he never thought would be possible, a future where he could be away from his parents, off the streets, and maybe in a high raise with his own company or as a CEO. The possibilities were endless. Dancing was just a way to handle the stress of the ride to that dream. He practiced every day, watching and asking advice from experienced dancers. Each night, lying in bed in pain and with a headache from schoolwork, he would smirk. The others won't know what hit them. He would be the one to lead them to victory when the time came.

For Midorima Shintaro, life was almost completely different. His family was one of the prestigious kinds with doctors for parents. He grew up with a stern upbringing like so many other parents that were similar. It was hard being the oldest as a lot of responsibilities were placed upon his shoulders. He _had_ to get perfect grades, he _had_ to learn subjects that were too advance for his age, and he _had_ to grow up without being a child.

That day when he was playing in the park, he ran from his tutor. He could not take the pressure or the responsibilities that his parents placed on him. For one day, he got to experience how to be a child, something he could not do before. And then when he found other kids to play with, he felt that he found what he was missing: freedom to expand. Dance helped him with that. He had to practice in secret of course, but he did manage to gain the abilities he needed to perform with the others. There was one person who knew though, and was happy for him, but was frightened at the same time, his one and only sibling

With his little sister, their parents were a bit more lenient, but Midorima was expected to set an example for her to follow. If he were to fail in the future, they were hoping that she would be able to pick up the pieces and become the golden child. Because of that, she was scared, and told her older brother about her fears. She did not want to become a machine, cold and heartless, just like their parents. That night, he held his little sister and told her that it would never happen. He made a vow to himself right then, that if his passion got in the way, he could cut it out of his life in order to keep his sister away from their parents grasps.

Murasakibara Atsuhi lived a different life as well. He had a big family in an average home with four older siblings. Their parents worked hard for the children, making sure that they had what they needed, but because of work they did not know what went on in the house. While being the youngest in other households meant special treatment and being teased, in the Murasakibara family, it was a bit different. The loveable giant was bullied roughly by his older brothers. His one older sister tried to be there for him, but with school and her needy boyfriend, it was hard for her to be around as much as she liked.

When it came to food, the brothers would take as much as they could, barely leaving enough for the youngest. He had a way around it with snacks and candies to keep his energy and fill up, but it wasn't very nutritious for a growing boy such as him. Every cent he got from his parents went towards food that would help him get what he needed so he could eat the snack he craved, but it had already taken a toll on his body. His stomach became very sensitive to regular food, to the point of almost rejecting the food. He could not tell his parents, they had too much on their plate. His brothers would just laugh and challenge him to a wrestling match, uncaring if he got hurt. His sister, as much as he would like to tell her, it would case a riff between her and her boyfriend. He did not want to be a pest, so he kept it to himself and made sure he had enough snacks and sweets to get him going.

Dance would help him keep in shape while he had good friends beside him. Murasakibara was not sure if they would even still be able to meet, but he was going to try his best to get into Teiko Middle School to be with them. He hoped that one day; he could trust them enough to tell him his problems. Maybe they could become his brothers.

In the Kise family, it was almost normal. Kise Ryouta was the youngest child and the only son. Even living as an average family, he and his sisters acquired a lot of attention. The two older sisters were approached and thrown into the modeling world first, their parents ecstatic. Soon after, the only son was put into special classes to help him with his own modeling career. He took classes on how to pose for cameras, how to take care of his skin and body, how to sing, play an instrument, and how to dance all sorts of styles. Ballet, tap, and hip-hop were just skimming the top. Soon, he was a child prodigy within the industry. It made his sisters a little jealous, but they still loved him none the less.

Even with classes and the reassurance, Kise did not feel happy. He hated people looking at his body. Even if he did not show it, he was very self-conscious of himself. He felt that he was not good enough for this job and it made him very uncomfortable. He could not tell his family that he did not want to do it, it would disappoint them. So he continued on, trying not to shy away from the hands and eyes that kept on caressing him, preparing him for new jobs as he got older. He soon started to feel self-loathing as time went on.

One upside from the job was the money. He did not really mind it, but it would help when it's time to try and get into Teiko. With this job, the family was moving up the social ladder, becoming one of the most watched families in the country. Everyone seemed to know the siblings, their faces almost everywhere as the years passed by. Kise would curl up at night and shake from the jobs of the day. At least he had middle school to look forward too.

Kuroko Tetsuya had an interesting life in his view. No one else knew since no one really noticed him. Not even his family remembers that he's there. He's a very quiet boy who learned how to become practically invisible to keep away from bullies in elementary school. He did not mind being invisible, but it did get lonely at times and his mind would play tricks with him at night. He could heard snickers and words telling him how useless he was, how he could never become anything because of how little people can see him.

He took care of himself, but could not stop the torture he put himself through. It hurt, yes, but he soon believed that he brought it upon himself. That's why he was very surprised when Akashi Seijuro found him cowering in the park that day, and offered him a hand to join him and the others. That day, he found people who accepted him and was not fooled by his ability. It meant a lot to him, especially when they found a common interest. But the thoughts still came over him. It got bad a few years after when he noticed that he was harming himself unconsciously, laughter following each incident.

He felt like there was no one to help him, that he was destined for this, until he ran into Akashi once again. They ran into each other on the street one day and sat down to talk in a café. They had two years until they were to meet up in middle school, but they felt like it would be a good time to catch up. Kuroko lied and spun him a tale where everything was fine, but nothing gets passed Akashi. He just stared at the smaller boy until he broke and told him everything. Once he was done, he was shaking softly, holding his head, and felt like he was going crazy.

Akashi reached over and took the shaking body into his arms, gently comforting him until he calmed down enough that he was silently crying into his shoulder. He told him that everything was alright, to not listen to those thoughts and he would always be there for him. They were both glad they were hidden away from others eyes from being in the back. As Kuroko was being rocked, his friend told him how life was for him.

For Akashi Seijuro, life has never been that simple. Like Midorima family, his was wealthy as his father was a well-known and powerful man. Ever since he came of age, the man pushed his son to become the perfect being to take over once the time came. Because of that, Akashi made another personality to present itself in front of his father. It was the cause of his yellow eye and it was a part of him he would rather not show the others, especially Kuroko.

They stayed there, rocking back and forth for a few hours until they bother decided it was best to leave, but it wasn't the last time they saw each other. They would meet twice a week for Akashi to tutor Kuroko. The younger male was not sure if he would make it in with his grades and asked for help. He also liked the red heads presence. It helped him keep calm and slowly, the voices went away.

One day, months after they first met, the air around them seemed to change. Akashi seemed paler than usual and his breaths came short and almost ragged. He was able to help Kuroko through many problems, but he needed to take brakes and compose himself. The blue haired boy looked at him with worry, but when he placed a hand on the others shoulder, they flinched.

"Ah, sorry Tetsuya. I think we should call it a day. _He_ wants to come out. He's been wanting to greet and after dealing with Father this morning, well…" He trailed off, his eyes cast down, his teeth clenched, as he tried to keep control of himself. Soon, he felt slim arms wrap around him.

"It's okay Akashi-kun." The voice was soft and small, unlike the monotone he usually got. "I'll be here when he wants to come out. I'll protect you, no matter what." With those words, Akashi relaxed and slowly wrapped his arms around his friend. That day was the first day his other personality receded back without any arguments. He realized that Kuroko Tetsuya was important to him, and that he would never let him go.

When it came time to meet up again, it was as if all the students could feel the excitement in the air. Then again, it could have been the new comers ready for their first year of middle school. The first day went by fast and soon the group of friends found themselves on the roof of the school, Kise being the first one to show up, out of breath from running away from his fans. He was right when he first started saving money for the school, that his modeling job would be able to pay for the rest of his school career and beyond.

"Look at who decided to finally join us." A rough voice said to the side. Kise turned to be face to face with a tanned male. He took a step back and looked up, a blush reaching his cheeks and ran down his neck.

"A-Aomine!" He exclaimed before he smiled and gave him a bear hug, almost crushing the taller boy. Kise stepped back with a full blown grin he never wore. "I've missed you." He heard a small cough and turned to the others, blushing harder. "Of course I've missed all of you guys, ehe." He laughed nervously as he took in everyone, glad that everyone made it in.

Murasakibara came up and patted his head with a smile and offered him a lollipop like he did with the others. He wore a sleepy smile, very happy that he could be with everyone. It took him a while, but he managed to pass the exam and get a small scholarship for gymnastics. He started recently since he thought it would help him get into the school and would help him when they did dance, which his practice helped him get into it. His family did not know of course, but he saved his food money just for it. He's glad he did.

Midorima pushed up his glasses as he looked to him. "It seems that you are doing well. I was very surprised to see you on billboards and TV." He held onto a small figurine that seemed out of place, but when asked all he said was that it was his lucky item. He may seem all serious and no nonsense, but on the inside he was different.

"W-Well, my parents just pushed me into it. It's nothing to big-suu." Kise pouted and turned his head to hide his blush, Aomine chuckled as he did. He liked watching the blonde; he always did since they first met. It grew once he started to see him everywhere. He never wanted to miss the chance to see him on the television or to snag a picture of him. The fact that he knew him from before the modeling career made him have slight feelings towards the idol. He did not really understand them, but he was not complaining. Now if only he knew the happy blondes feelings, but had doubt that they were anything close to his.

"Hm, I see." The green haired boy turned to look over the railing. "As long as you don't hang with me often we will be fine. My parents don't approve of idols and wants my sister and me to stay away. It won't be hard since I'm two years ahead of all of you." He pushed his glasses up once again. "Don't worry, I won't be backing out, I just have to be careful about it."

Before anyone could speak up, Akashi stepped forward with a nod, Kuroko moving in from his right. Over the past two years, they had become close friends. It was a shame that they were not in the same class, but there was always next year. "I think that would be best for most of us. This school has a lot of spies and would sell rumors for publicity, disregarding the fact if they are real or not. We all have to be careful, especially since three of us have well known families now." He looked toward Kuroko with sad eyes before turning back to everyone. "I'll set up the place, times, and regiment for us to practice with. We all have phones so it will be easy to keep in touch with everyone." He smirked with his eyes slanted and held out both of his arms. "Now, it's about time to take this world by storm, don't you agree?"


End file.
